You and Me
by peaceful village
Summary: Daryl's life is great. He had never known such happiness. He got out of Merle's shadow and is finally living for himself. Then the world ends and everything that Daryl loved got torn away from him. Will he find his family again and get that happiness he once had? Or will he live the rest of this hell alone? Daryl and Beth implied relationship. AU ZA. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have been hearing a lot of things about not posting chapters, and I was the victim of that because this one never came up on the listing for Beth/Daryl stories. (I know this because I am a fanfic addict and check for updates all the time). I really like this one so I am posting it again. Sorry for those who did read it and might have got an alert for a new chapter. I will have the new one up tomorrow, but I want to make sure this is available first!**_

_**Okay, I'll stop now. Thanks for reading! On to the story!**_

**Chapter One**

**So while writing my other Beth/Daryl story this came about. This is what I spent my winter break doing and I have like 10 chapters.**

**As always I own nothing, and I hope you like it! I am still nervous about writing for a new fandom and characters. **

Daryl got the phone call on a Tuesday morning. He was sleeping soundly when the loud ringing woke him up. His girlfriend next to him groaned for him to turn it off and put the pillow over her head. Their kid had refused to go to sleep last night and Beth had spent half the night trying to get him to calm down. He was stubborn like his mama.

"What?" Daryl croaked into the phone.

"Baby brother!" The voice on the other line said. Daryl stiffened. He had not heard that voice in over five years. Not since Merle got caught dealing drugs to some undercover cops. Not to mention all the unpaid DUI's and missed court appearances Merle had. Daryl had gone to the trial, but they sentenced Merle to 7 years offering parole in 5. In those five years Daryl had made quite a different life for himself. He and Merle had lived off Merle's drug money before. Now that it was gone Daryl had to do something different. He wasn't good at much. Excelling at hunting and tracking weren't exactly qualities an employer looked for. Still he was strong and took orders relatively well. Daryl ended up getting hired at a construction company. He had always been good with his hands. _Very good_ as Beth would say.

That was how he met Beth. He was hired to work on her father's barn that had been wrecked during a storm. Beth brought all the guys something to drink, but she would always stop and talk to him. Daryl to this day didn't know why. Beth had only been 17 at the time, which was a lot younger than his 32 years. On her 18th birthday she walked right up to him and asked him out to dinner.

Daryl swore he stopped breathing. He noticed her father watching, and the man gave him a hint of a smile. Was this his version of saying he approved? Approved of a young girl going out with a man nearly half her age? Sure Hershel was older than his wife, about the same age difference as Daryl and Beth, but Daryl wasn't the type Daddy's like. Yeah, he had stopped and looked at his other daughter Maggie's car when it started making a weird noise, and refused the money Hershel tried to give him when Daryl fixed it. And maybe he might have talked with his son Shawn about hunting and sports, but it was no more than anyone else. Okay, so he did carry Beth on his back when he found her with a twisted ankle about half a mile away from the farm. But he still didn't understand why Hershel liked him.

He said yes. He was too shocked to say no. Beth didn't look surprised at all, even though Daryl sure the hell was that he agreed. He had never really gone on a date with a girl before. Screwed a couple, but never an actually date. The date didn't go that well. Daryl had no idea what to say to her, but Beth kept up the conversation for the both of them. Then she asked him out again and Daryl was still too shocked to refuse. Not when a pretty girl still wants to spend time with him.

After that they were a thing. By that time Daryl had gotten his own apartment and Beth was there all the time. She had started college in Atlanta by then and was staying in the dorms, but really she lived with him. It was strange living with someone. Her girly shit was everywhere. Daryl walked into the apartment once and noticed she had bought a new rug and pillows for the couch. There were also new sheets on the bed.

"Do you like it?" Beth had asked him.

"I guess," Daryl said and then studied her, "You livin' with me or somethin?"

"Do you want me to?" She had asked instead. Beth was trying to sound casual, but Daryl could tell she was nervous. Daryl shrugged.

"Suppose, beats driving you back to your dorm," Daryl said trying to act like he didn't care either but his heart was racing.

It felt like the first 30 some years of his life he had been going through the motions. He didn't have a life of his own. His life was Merle's life, but now that he was gone Daryl finally started living. He had a girl, a few friends, and even a kid. Beth had named him Hunter. Fitting she said considering who was his father. Daryl had been fucking terrified when she told him she was pregnant. They hadn't even been together very long. "_Just pull out everything will be fine_" his ass. Daryl thought he had known fear before, like when his Dad used to beat on him, but not compared to this. Daryl was going to be responsible for someone else's life. What if he screwed the kid up? What if the kid hated him? Beth just said that Daryl was going to do wonderful and that she believed in him. His life was the best it had ever been.

Then he got the damn phone call.

"I understand why you need to go get him," Beth said as she made breakfast. Daryl was holding Hunter.

"Get ou?" Hunter asked. He was only two and still learning to talk. You couldn't make out what he was saying half the time when he did talk. Hunter was pretty quiet unless he was around his family. Just like Daryl.

"Come eat," Beth said taking Hunter from Daryl and setting him in his high chair. She looked at Daryl. "Go, I'm sure you can get a couple days off to get Merle settled. Then come back."

"You sure?" Daryl said and Beth nodded.

"Of course," Beth said with a smile. Her smiles always made his heart beat faster. Even three years later.

"I'll be back in time for Maggie's birthday," Daryl promised.

"You better, Maggie will be pissed if you miss it," Beth said.

"I'll be a few days, a week tops," Daryl promised. They never said goodbye. They both hated goodbyes. Beth just wished him good luck.

So that was how Daryl found himself outside the prison in shitsville nowhere Friday. He was leaning against his truck with a cigarette between his lips. He had kicked the habit years ago, Hunter couldn't be around the smoke. But if there was ever a time for a cigarette, this was it.

"Darlina!" Merle cried out upon seeing him. Daryl sighed as his brother walked toward him. "Long time no see brother. Don't blame ya for not comin to see me. It's like a tomb in there. But I'm here now! So where too? Huh? Been locked up a long time. I need a drink and some tail! Let's find the nearest bar!"

"A bar? Really?" Daryl said. Merle was now right in front of him. "You got arrested in a bar and that is the first place you want to go?"

"Whoa, little brother," Merle said putting his hands up, "What got your panties in a twist?"

"You just got out of jail, can't you give it up? Get a job or some shit?" Daryl said getting into the truck after loading Merle's bike into the back.

"I gotta a job," Merle said getting in too.

"Fuck, you gonna start dealing again?" Daryl asked and Merle grinned.

"Nice ride," Merle said looking over Daryl's truck. "You steal it?"

"Bought it," Daryl said shortly. Daryl pulled into the nearest bar parking lot. Merle was out before Daryl even put the car in park. He went to the bar and ordered two moonshines. "You got this, right? Don't have any money and you seem to be doin' fine in your fancy truck."

"None for me," Daryl told the bartender. He laid down some cash for Merle's drink on the counter. The bar was pretty empty. A few daydrinkers, but for the most it was empty.

"So I know a place you could go," Daryl said after sitting for a moment, "It is like a halfway house for guys just outta prison. There are people who can help you get a job."

"Like I said baby bro, I gotta job," Merle said harder this time.

"It's not gonna cut it anymore," Daryl said and Merle raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Merle asked. "All this shit about goin straight. Since when do you give a fuck? If we got in trouble we will just bail like we always do. I wonna let those coppers get me again. Chill little brother."

"You have been gone 5 years," Daryl hissed, "I had to move on. I have a life now. A real job. A girl. I gotta…I gotta kid." Merle choked on his drink.

"A kid?" Merle said. "Who would be nuts enough to have a kid with you?"

"Her name is Beth," Daryl said, "And yeah I think she is pretty nuts for being with me too, but the fact is I got people who depend on me. I'll help you get settled someplace, but then I gotta go home." There was a long silence again and Daryl wished he had gotten that drink after all. Drinkin was something he didn't do much anymore either.

"A kid, huh?" Merle finally said.

"Hunter," Daryl said and got out his wallet. He showed Merle the picture he kept in there of Hunter and Beth. It was taken at her father's farm a few weeks ago. With the sun behind her it almost looked like the two of them had halos over their heads.

"Like em young," Merle commented and Daryl balled up his fist, "Calm down brother, she's cute. Lucky bastard get to tap that whenever ya want. Kids cute too. Looks like ya."

"Yeah," Daryl said taking the picture back. His eyes went to the TV and saw the bartender staring at intently. It showed a bunch of military types in tanks in Atlanta. Daryl couldn't help but jump when he heard them start to shoot. At everyone. Shootin people right in the street!

"Turn it up!" Daryl said walking closer to the television.

"_We advise no one to panic_," The newscaster said. "_Stay indoors and everything will be fine. We will have another report when we have more information. It is important that you do not panic and stay indoors."_

Daryl ran to his truck.

"Slow down brother!" Merle called running after him.

"It's Beth! My kid!" Daryl said putting the car in drive. Merle jumped in the car next to him and Daryl sped off to Atlanta.

He never should have left.

He never should have left them alone.

He should have left Merle to his own devices and stayed with Beth and Hunter.

He should have stayed with his family.

It was something Daryl was never going to forgive himself for.

…

**What did you think? I wasn't going to publish this then I thought why the hell not. My job is hard and it is nice to come home to nice reviews after 5****th**** graders giving you attitude all day. **

**So I know another story named Daryl and Beth's son Hunter, one of them is called Orange Sky I think. (Read that and the first one they are awesome). Promise I didn't copy. Started writing this before she named the kid Hunter. Besides, it is suck a fitting name for a Dixon baby.**

**Okay enough of that. Please review and tell me if I should both publishing more!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well figured out what was going on, and it is my fault. I am re-posting this now that everything is figured out! **

**As always I own nothing! **

"Come home early," Maggie suggested from the other end of the line, "Daryl is gonna be gone for a few days. Might as well be here with us. Besides I wouldn't mind a few more days with my nephew."

"Okay," Beth said, "We'll be there tonight."

"Can't wait to see you, give that sweet boy a kiss for me." Maggie said and they hung up. Beth focused back on Hunter who was playing with his trucks.

"How would you like to go to Grandpa and Grandma's house a little early?" Beth asked and Hunter grinned.

"When Da 'ome?" Hunter asked.

"Soon, baby," Beth replied. "Now come, let's get packed."

Beth buckled Hunter into his car seat. They got ready pretty fast. Beth hated being in that apartment without Daryl. There were a couple times where he had to leave overnight for work and those were the worst. Beth found she hated sleeping alone. Even bringing Hunter with her she slept restlessly. Daryl always came home though. Beth tried to call him but ended up hearing the phone ringing in his bedroom. He had forgotten it again. He wasn't used to carrying a phone. Never needed one until now. Nearly missed the call that Beth was going into labor. So Beth wrote a note and put it on the fridge saying she was heading up to the farm early.

Beth and Hunter sang along with the radio as Beth drove the familiar path to her father's farm. She was excited to see everyone. Beth didn't make it home as often as she liked. Their lives were pretty busy in Atlanta. Daryl was doing good work and Beth was taking her online classes while taking care of Hunter. Thankfully she and Daryl could afford to have her not work. Beth couldn't imagine being away from Hunter all day. Her Daddy helped too though. Whenever he visited after Hershel left Beth and Daryl would find hundreds in Hunter's diaper bag and in the cookie jar. When they went to the doctor for Hunter's check-up the bills would mysteriously be paid.

Beth couldn't imagine any of it really. She didn't imagine finding love so soon. Not kiddy love like her high school boyfriends, but real love. Love like you miss them even if they are only away for a few hours, or the world is brighter simply because they are sitting next to you. That is how Beth felt about Daryl.

Not at first. At first he was just the cute quiet man with great looking arms who worked on the barn the summer she graduated from high school. He didn't talk much. Only a thank you when Beth brought him out something to drink or a snack. He was older, but Beth didn't worry too much about that. Her mama was nearly two decades younger than daddy and they were really happy. Beth was drawn to Daryl from the start, and when his job was done Beth couldn't bare not seeing him again. So she lied. Said it was her 18th birthday and she wanted a date with him. Truthfully her 18th wasn't for two weeks, but she wasn't about to let him go. Her Daddy had been the one to say she had to make the first move. Shy men like Daryl weren't good at rejection so he wouldn't ask. And on the subject of age Hershel had said that Daryl was a good man who would treat her with respect. It was up to her. And, of course, that he would shoot him if Daryl hurt her.

Though her parents were okay with their relationship, they thought it was moving way too fast. Beth didn't. She saw Daryl and she knew he was going to be important to her, and when she got to know him she fell in love with him. Why prolong what was going to happen eventually because it was the proper thing to do? They spent all their time together so Beth moved in. Beth knew she wanted to be with Daryl forever, so when she accidently got pregnant she didn't freak out as much as she thought she would. This was the direction the two of them were heading in, so what if things were happening progressed rate? Love was love. Daryl was scared shitless, but he was on board. Her parents weren't too thrilled when Beth told them she was pregnant. Beth never knew her Daddy could glare like that. Although very uncomfortable Daryl sat with Beth as she told her folks the news.

Her father was less than pleased. Hershel started on Daryl saying how he took a chance on him. Giving him the benefit of the doubt concerning the age difference. Beth stood up and blocked Daryl from her father's gaze, but Daryl pulled her back down next to him. He was going to face up to her Daddy and take responsibility. That changed things. Hershel was big on respect. Her Daddy didn't say anything for a while after that. Just looked at Daryl until he finally spoke again.

Beth will never forget how bright red Daryl got when Hershel asked now that he had knocked his baby girl up when were the two of them going to get married. Beth said they weren't, which made Hershel turn purple and walk out of the room. Even he had a breaking point. Annette went to go speak with him and she must have given him a good talking too because her father had been nothing but supportive since. Of course he still asked when Beth and Daryl were going to get married at almost every family meal. Sure marriage might happen someday, but they were really happy how things were.

Her mother and father were waiting for her as she pulled up the drive. Hunter started clapping upon seeing them.

"Let me see my grandbaby!" Annette said taking Hunter away from Beth the moment she got him out of his car seat completely ignoring Beth. "Oh, he is gettin so big!" Annette then proceeded to plant a hundred kisses on the kid's face. It didn't faze him. Hunter was used to kisses. He got a whole bunch from Beth and Daryl. She finally smiled at Beth, "Come on in." Hershel waited for Beth.

"So Daryl is getting his brother," Hershel said putting his arm around his youngest and she put her arm around him in return.

"Yeah, gonna set him up somewhere then come on home," Beth said. "Should be back in time for Maggie's birthday."

"How are you doing?" Hershel asked.

"Merle is Daryl's family, so that makes him my family too," Beth replied, "I'm gonna meet him soon. After Maggie's birthday. Merle was a drug dealer. Once he gets straight then he is welcome to meet and spend time with Hunter. I'm sure he'll love him considering how much Hunter is like Daryl."

"Hey little sister," Shawn said coming out of the house. Beth let go of Hershel. She smiled and hugged her big brother. He lifted her off the ground. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Beth said.

"How's Daryl, with his brother and all?" Shawn asked.

"Okay I guess, Daryl left his phone at home again so once he figures out he left it he will check in and let me know how he is doing," Beth told him.

"Is Daryl gonna tell him about Hunter?" Shawn said.

"Of course, he is Merle's nephew too," Beth said, "But Merle just got outta jail. It's gonna be a while before they meet face to face, but it will happen. I'm gonna meet him soon."

"If you're sure," Shawn said, "I like Daryl, a little too old for you, but I like him. His brother sounds like bad news though."

"It will be fine," Beth assured him, "Now let's go stop Mama before she gives Hunter too many treats and he'll be too hyper for bed."

Hunter never liked to go to bed. Which was funny because he slept like the dead. Beth would spend a lot of time trying to get him to calm down. Daryl offered to help, but he was always so tired after work that Beth said she had it. Of course when Hunter was being at his worse Daryl would come in and take Hunter from her. He would whisper a few words into his ear and set Hunter back in his bed. A minute later the boy would be out like a light. Daryl never told her what he says to Hunter to go him to sleep. Said it was a "man thing." Like right now. Hunter didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to wait for Daddy to come home.

"He'll be here soon, baby," Beth assured him.

"Why n'now?" Hunter wined.

"Come on now, love, go to sleep," Beth tried again.

"S'ing to me mama?" Hunter asked. Beth smiled and started to sing one of her mother's favorite songs. Thankfully Hunter nodded off quicker than normal. Playing with his grandparents and Shawn had worn the boy out. Even the little ball of energy needed to recharge. Giving Hunter one last kiss on the cheek Beth went down to the living room. Her family was surrounding the television.

"_We advise no one to panic_," The newscaster said. "_Stay indoors and everything will be fine. We will have another report when we have more information. It is important that you do not panic and stay indoors."_

"What is going on?" Beth asked.

"Riots in Atlanta," Shawn said, "The military is goin' around shooting people!"

"Why?" Beth cried.

"Don't know," Maggie said biting her nail, "But they are not letting anyone in or out of the city."

"Daryl is out of Atlanta, at the prison upstate. He'll come look for me," Beth said and started to shake. "What if he goes into Atlanta to come get us and gets shot!" Beth was hyperventilating now.

"Everything is going to be fine," Maggie said, though her eyes said otherwise. Whatever was happening now was not good. Beth watched as more people got shot in the streets. She let out a sob. What if Daryl is there right now? Beth looked up at the stairs where Hunter was sleeping.

She should have never let him go.

She should have told Daryl to stay with them and not go to his brother.

Letting him leave was something Beth would never forgive herself for.

…**.**

**What do you think? I really hope people were able to read this. If not I will just keep updating for the 10 people that were able to get an alert on the story. **

**So the first two chapter were kind of a prologue, now we get into the actually story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the confusion before, but this is the third chapter. I hope you like it.**

**As always I own nothing, if I did some **_**events**_** never wouldn't have happened and Daryl would have known some happiness in the world…**

Beth was feeding Hunter when she heard Maggie call for their Dad. Everyone ran out of the house to see the commotion, Beth stayed put, but made sure her crossbow was next to her. Never went anywhere without it now. She turned her head though and watched as a man covered in blood was ushered into the house with a boy in his arms.

"Mama?" Hunter said with wide eyes.

"Keep eatin, baby, you're okay," Beth said trying to distract him. After he was done Beth brought him upstairs, she didn't want him to see what was going on. She was going to keep him in the dark about all this for as long as she possibly could, but one of these days Hunter was going to find out that the dead were walking around. Beth dreaded that day.

Beth laid him in her bed and he fell asleep quickly after that. Hunter didn't mind sleeping so much anymore, he didn't do much anymore. Barely talked, he had always been quiet, but now he was nearly mute. Beth knew why. It was the same reason she went into shock all those months ago. Daryl wasn't here. After the outbreak she kept waiting for Daryl to find her, but he never did. It had been months, coming up on a year, and nothing. Atlanta had fallen. Half the population had been wiped out, even rural places like the farm weren't safe. They had gotten…they had gotten her mother and Shawn. Daryl was probably one of them too.

When Beth walked down the stairs she saw two men with their foreheads touching. She could see right away that they were best friends. One of them was the man whose son was shot. Beth could only imagine what he was going through. If something like that happened to Hunter…the thought was just too painful. Beth tripped on the last step causing both of them to look at her. As Beth walked closer she saw that Maggie, Otis, and Patricia were sitting nearby.

"Sorry," Beth said for breaking the moment, "I'm Beth."

"Rick, this is Shane," Rick mumbled.

"I'm sorry about your son," Beth said, "I have a little boy too, I can only imagine."

"Got a son?" Rick said. Beth could tell he was a little surprised due to her age, but Beth was used to that. She was used to the looks she and Daryl got at the store and in public. She remembered her and Daryl flipping the judgey people off once their backs were turned. She smiled softly. Weird the things you miss.

"Yeah, Hunter, he's three," Beth said and then her father opened the door. Everyone stood up.

"He's out of danger for the moment," Hershel told Rick, "But I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How? You saw how he was," Rick said.

"I know, and that was the shallowest one," Hershel said, "I need to go deeper to remove the others." He went on to explain that there was internal bleeding, he was going to have to open the boy up. To do that he needed medical supplies.

"Mama?" A small voice said. They looked over to see Hunter on the bottom of the stairs.

"Wanna come and meet some new people?" Beth asked walking closer. Hunter shook his head. Still wasn't saying much. Beth picked him up and carried him back upstairs to her room. This time she got into bed with him hoping that would help him sleep.

"I wan Daddy," Hunter said quietly. Seeing Rick fret over his son must bring some memories back to Hunter about his own Daddy. Hunter had worshiped his father, it was excoriating having to explain to Hunter that his hero was just…gone.

"I know," Beth said and her heart was breaking. "I miss him too. Wanna read a story?"

"I guess," Hunter mumbled and Beth kissed his head. Once he was asleep Beth very quietly opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. She got something out and walked into the bathroom. She sat down on the cool tile. She looked down at the plaid fabric of Daryl's shirt. It was the only thing she had left of him, besides Hunter of course. Beth put the shirt to her nose and breathed the scent in. She needed to stop doing this. If she didn't stop the shirt was going to stop smelling like Daryl and start smelling like her. But she couldn't stop. Still she had to be strong for Hunter, but inside she was just as broken as him.

…

"You know this area well," Glenn commented to Daryl as they walked through the forest looking for Sophia.

"Spent some time here," Daryl mumbled.

"When?" Glenn asked, but Daryl ignored him. He didn' want to be here. Daryl had been avoiding this wood for months. When he got back to Atlanta with Merle he found the apartment trashed and dead people walkin around. There was no sign of Beth and Hunter anywhere. Just blood and chaos. People screaming and running for their lives. Soon they were ambushed by a shitton of walkers and had to leave.

Daryl hadn't wanted to. He had wanted to stay there and accept his punishment for leaving em. If Daryl had stayed maybe Beth and Hunter wouldn't have died like so many others. Some of the dead people that attacked him he knew. Those annoying people from upstairs tried to eat his fucking face off, so did their asshole landlord, but no Beth or Hunter. Which was why he didn't want to be here. He didn' wanna be near her family's home and the place he had spent a lot of time at. Where it actually felt like he had a real family, a family he left to die. Merle just punched him and screamed that Beth wouldn't want him to die. So he left.

Fast forward a year and Daryl was in the last place in Georgia he wanted to be, with a bunch of idiots who were just slowing him down. When he came back from takin a piss Lori was gone. Some chick on a horse had come to get her. Carl had been shot and Lori went with her without asking any questions. Glenn kept talking but Daryl wasn't listening. He stopped walking when he heard the word, "Greene."

"What did you say?" Daryl asked.

"The farm two miles down, belongs to the Greene family," Glenn repeated.

"What did she look like, the girl on the horse, was it a blond girl?" Daryl said getting in the kids face. "Was it a blond girl!"

"N…n…no," Glenn stammered. "She had brown hair. Kinda hot…I mean not that I was really looking. She just told us Carl was shot."

"Maggie," Daryl breathed.

"Who's Maggie?" Glenn asked.

"What about Sophia!" Carol said and Daryl shook his head trying to clear it. Maggie was alive? Did that mean Beth and Hunter were too? But they weren't going to head up to the farm for a couple days. They _were_ in Atlanta when it fell. He barely made it out alive with Merle backing him up. Beth was strong, but with a small child to look out for she might not have been able to make it out. She couldn't have. They were dead. Miracles didn't happen. They were just bullshit that people made up to make themselves feel better.

A part of Daryl wanted to run to the farm, but what if he got there and his fears were confirmed? What if Beth and his boy were dead? A part of him still clung to that little bit of hope that they were still alive. Damn Beth for making him feel like that. Hope was for idots who didn't want to face the truth. And Maggie would have better clue than him. She wasn't an idiot who forgot their damn phone, and the phone lines were one of the first things to go. He couldn't do that, he couldn't go see them. Maggie, Hershel, Annette, Shawn, he couldn't. It would kill him. He couldn't go back to that farm and face the people that had loved Beth and Hunter as much as Daryl had. Who loved _him_. Annette was like his mama, and she would mother and fuss over him, and Daryl didn't want that. He would finally break after keeping himself together for so long. No, he was better off staying away. Besides maybe he wouldn't be welcome there. Maybe Maggie and the rest of them would hate him for leaving Beth and Hunter and tell him to get the fuck out.

He didn't know which was worse. Being welcomed in love or hate.

Best he stay away.

"Let's head back," Daryl said wanting to get the fuck out of there. Out of sight out of mind. "Pick up the search tomorrow." Daryl started walking before anyone could say anything else.

When they got back to the road the group discussed when to do next. Dale suggested they move on, but Carol wasn't having that.

"I won't do it, I can't just leave," Carol said.

"Carol, the group is split we are scattered and weak," Dale reasoned.

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol asked, "It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," Andrea added.

"Okay," Daryl said. "We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull out stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the R.V."

"If the R.V. is staying I am too," Dale said.

"Thank you," Carol said, "Thank you both."

"I'm in," Andrea said.

Glenn tried to stay too, but Dale pointed out that someone needed to reconnect with those at the farm. And that T-Dog was really sick. He would die without help. Daryl went and got his brother's stash and gave him some pills that might help. Who knew being a drug dealer would be an asset in the end of the world?

That night Daryl was attempting to get some sleep but couldn't with Carol crying. Daryl hated crying woman. He had no idea what to do. When Beth was pregnant with Hunter she cried all the time. Daryl usually ended up calling Maggie or her Mama and they would help cheer her up. Daryl tried a few awkward pats on the back which usually ended with Beth coughing from the force. So instead of trying to comfort her, he did something. Daryl would leave and get her favorite ice cream, even if it was the middle of the night. Or offer to watch one of Beth girly movies that she loved and he hated with her. One time when Beth was really upset Daryl even let her take him shopping to buy him some new jeans. Talk about torture, but it stopped the tears and made her happy. So instead of listening to Carol cry he was going to look for Sophia again and Andrea offered to go with him.

"You really think we are going to find Sophia?" Andrea asked after walking in silence for a while.

"You got that look on your face same as everyone else," Daryl said, "What the hell is wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Do you?"

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet, it's Georgia," Daryl pointed out, "She could be hold up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost all the time."

"She's only 12," Andrea argued.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost," Daryl said and told her the story of what happened when he got lost. Eating berries and shiting in the woods. No one even noticed he was gone. Beth had cried when he told her that story, and that was really the last thing he told her about his childhood. The last bad thing. Beth knew about the scars of course, but Daryl just said her and Hunter were his family now. Shit that happened in the past don't matter no more.

"But why are _you_ doing this?" Andrea asked, "Why are you looking for her so hard? Everyone else is ready to give up."

"Cause if I lost my little boy I would do whatever it took to get him back," Daryl said.

"You have a son?" Andrea said shocked.

"Did, had a girl too, haven't seen em in a year," Daryl told her, "Got home and there were walkers everywhere. Our apartment was trashed, clothes everywhere, people probably looting from us. They were just…gone. Dead most likely. More than likely."

"I'm sorry," Andrea said and Daryl just shrugged one shoulder. He had no idea why he told her that.

"Let's just look for the girl," Daryl said and started to walk ahead of her.

…

Carl lived, but there was a cost. Beth didn't know how to feel. She was happy Carl lived. He was just a kid, at the same time, Otis was dead. A man she had known her whole life. Was one life worth the other? Beth could hear Patricia crying in the next room. Hunter asked why, but Beth didn't have the heart to tell him. Hunter loved Otis too. Beth laid down next to Hunter and held him close to her. She didn't cry though. After Atlanta fell and Daryl was most likely dead Beth cried until she couldn't anymore.

She didn't have any tears left.

Beth just got out that old familiar shirt and hid in the bathroom.

…

**What did you think? **

**Daryl thinks Beth is dead and feeling guilty as hell he didn't protect them he doesn't want to go see the other Greenes. They would accept him back into the family, but Daryl is punishing himself. That is why he didn't go to the farm. Beth is just sad. So is Hunter. As I was editing I just went back and added more fluffy said goodness. **

**It is a little OOC for Daryl not to search for them, but he isn't thinking straight. Humor me. I want the angst of them being separated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Not my favorite. My favorite chapters come later...chapter 11 is the one I am looking forward to**

**Still I hope you like a little. **

"I don't wanna go," Daryl said when Glenn told them to go the farm. The farmer there was going to let them stay on their land.

"You want to just stay here out on the road? What if another heard comes by?" Dale asked.

"Someone gots to wait for Sophia to see if she comes back," Daryl replied, "I ain't going and that's final."

"Why?" Glenn asked, "Because you know Maggie? I heard you say her name in the woods when she came and got Lori. You know her."

"What if I do?" Daryl snapped.

"I would give anything to see my sisters and family again," Glenn said, "You asked about a blond girl too. I saw her."

"What?" Daryl said his heart was racing.

"Beth, she's there," Glenn told him. "I don't know…" Daryl was on his bike before Glenn could say anything more.

At the farm Beth was trying to do a near impossible task – get Hunter to take a bath. For a boy who loved to swim you'd think he would be more okay with taken a bath.

"I swear you Dixon boys, you just don't mind being dirty," Beth mused. Daryl would come home and not bother to change out of his work clothes that were covered in dirt and grime. He would sit down on her freshly vacuumed carpet and play with Hunter filthy clothes and all. Beth heard the roar of engines and she knew the rest of Rick's group was here. Beth knew the polite thing to do was to go greet them, but Hunter needed a bath.

"Hunter Dixon!" Beth cried when Hunter splashed her and got her covered in water.

"Sorry Mama," Hunter said but he was grinning. His smiles were rare now so Beth didn't scold him, instead she splashed him back. Soon Beth and the bathroom floor was covered in water from splashing each other, but Beth could care less. She hadn't laughed like this in a while.

"Well, I think we are both clean now, aren't we?" Beth said and wrapped Hunter in a towel and got one for herself too. Then Beth remembered the reason for Hunter's bath today. Otis' funeral. Could they ever have a moment of happiness without it leading to something horrible? She dressed Hunter in his nicest clothes and was combing his hair when she heard it.

"Beth!" A voice called out. "Beth!"

Beth swore her heart stopped beating.

She knew that voice.

She dreamed about that voice every night.

When he appeared in the doorway she was half sure she was dreaming. Before Beth could say anything Daryl had her in a bone crushing hug. Beth held him tightly back wrapping her arms and legs around him clinging to him like she was afraid he would disappear.

"Fuck, you're alive," He whispered into her hair.

"I thought you were dead," Beth sobbed.

"Dad?" A small voice said. Daryl put Beth down and fell to his knees. Hunter timidly walked over, it seems he was afraid Daryl was a dream too. Hunter touched his father's face before bursting into tears. Hunter hugged Daryl just like Beth did. He was bigger than Daryl had remembered. He would be three now.

"It's okay," Daryl said rubbing Hunter's small back. "You're okay." Daryl felt Beth hug him from behind, she used to do that a lot. Almost felt like she was holding him up, like he would fall without her. They didn't notice Hershel close the door to give the family some privacy.

"Why didn't you come look for us?" Beth asked later. Hunter was asleep on the bed, all the crying had worn him out, "Why didn't you come here?"

"Cause I'm a fool, and I…I couldn't…if I came here and you weren't here that meant you were dead, and I couldn't handle that," Daryl said not looking her in the eye. "Coward I guess."

"I thought you would look for me," Beth said looking at her feet.

"Tried to track you, but the apartment garage was being used to hold walkers, I couldn't see if your car was there or not. There was so much shit going on. I didn't think you could get through that." Daryl said, "Then I was drunk for a while. A long while. Merle was dragging me around."

"Merle? He made it too?" Beth said and then she saw Daryl's face. "Oh."

"Lost him too," Daryl said. "I shoulda come here, I'm sorry."

"You're here now, that is all that matters," Beth said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She hadn't even realized she had teared up. "And you're not leaving again."

"Yeah, about that…" Daryl said rubbing the back of his neck.

…

"Wait, Hunter is Daryl's son?" Glenn said, "Daryl has a kid?"

"Yeah," Andrea said, "He told me when we went out that night looking for Sophia, but I had no idea they would be here."

"Well, that explains why he was so determined to find Sophia," Dale said and the screen door opened and Hershel came outside.

"Best start the funeral without them," Hershel said, "Give them a moment of happiness."

"I understand," Patricia said happy that the family was together again.

"Wait, Daryl's here?" Jimmy spoke up. He had been feeding the chickens and didn't see them drive up.

"Better run for cover there, Jimmy," Maggie said and Jimmy looked scared.

"I'm happy their together again," Jimmy said, "But I'm gonna keep my distance. Don't wanna be threatened with that damn…I mean darn...crossbow again."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" They heard Beth yell from inside the house. They were having a moment of silence after the funeral when Beth's voice cut through the air breaking the silence. All the windows were open so the group below could hear them loud and clear.

"Don't push me!" Daryl yelled out, "Damn woman stop kicking me!"

"Don't swear in front of Hunter!" Beth said or more screeched.

"He's asleep!" Daryl objected, "You know that once he is down and heard of walkers couldn't wake him up."

"Should we tell them we can hear them?" Glenn asked, but no one said anything.

"Fine, then I'm going with you," Beth said her voice getting softer, but they could still here them due to the open window.

"Hell no," Daryl objected.

"If you insist on going and looking for the girl I am coming too," Beth said firmly. "You and me. Like it always was. And in three years you have never been able to tell me what to do, don't think you are going to start now."

"Fine," Daryl said, but from his tone he wasn't happy. "And get that look off your face."

"What look?" Beth asked.

"That "I won another fight look" ya got," Daryl said a few moments later Daryl appeared with his crossbow, and a blond girl appeared with a similar bow only it was smaller and looked lighter. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"You could hear us, couldn't you?" Beth said.

"Afraid so," Maggie said.

"We're gonna go look for the girl," Daryl informed them, "Hunter should be down for a few hours, but tell him we'll be back soon. Jimmy?"

"Hey, Daryl," Jimmy said weakly.

"Come on," Beth said tugging on Daryl's hand leading him away before he could scare off Jimmy. Her ex-boyfriend would rather face a heard of walkers than deal with a jealous Daryl.

"What the hell is Jimmy doing here?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, hush up," Beth said and they disappeared into the woods. Rick looked at Hershel.

"They'll be fine," Hershel assured him. "Patricia, why don't you go sit with Hunter, make sure he knows Bethy and Daryl will be back soon." Patricia nodded and went back inside the house.

The reunited couple walked hand in hand through the woods. There was so much they wanted to say to each other, but the silence was nice. It was if they still needed to assure themselves that they were in fact real.

"Brings back a lot of memories, huh?" Beth said after a while.

"Yeah, remember Hunter's first steps were right over there," Daryl said pointed to the meadow on their right. The two of them had brought Hunter out here for a picnic. Hunter was playing in the grass when he saw a flower and just walked right over to it.

"Wow, seems like a lifetime ago," Beth said.

"It was," Daryl said, "The whole world went to hell."

"No, the world didn't go to hell, not while we are together," Beth argued, "Yeah, some shitty things happened. A lot of shitty things, but we have each other."

"Sorry about your Mama, Shawn…maybe if I hadn't been such a foolish coward…"

"Don't," Beth said shaking her head. "We could do this forever. "If you had been here" and "If there was something I could have done" it wouldn't end. I know what my mama and brother would want, and that is us together again." She smiled softly at him.

"God I missed you," Daryl said and kissed her forehead before resting his head in the crook of her neck. He looked back into her big blue eyes. "Won't kiss you."

"Why not?" Beth said with a frown.

"Cause I'll end up fucking you against a tree when we are supposed to be looking for Sophia." Daryl said and Beth blushed. He loved that he could still make her blush. The kept walking until they came upon a house. They both got their crossbows out. Daryl kicked the door down with Beth right behind him. The house was torn apart and obviously had been abandoned for a while. No Sophia. But they did find a blanket and a pillow in the pantry. She must have been there.

"Hey look," Beth called out and waved Daryl over to the patch of flowers. "Cherokee Roses. Your favorite. Oh sorry." Beth covered her mouth with her hand, "I know you don't want your rep blown by saying you got a favorite flower."

"Grab a couple, won't you?" Daryl said, "Sure Patricia would like one, Carol too."

"Okay," Beth said and picked all the ones she saw. She grabbed one with a root too. "Maybe I can grow some. Hunter likes em too."

"It'll be dark soon, better get back," Daryl said, "Pick up tomorrow."

"Okay," Beth said and he helped her back to her feet.

…**.**

**What did you think? Not my best. But at least they are together.**

**Family time can start now. **


End file.
